Snowy Accident
by Yuuichi93
Summary: What'll happen if Ed and Roy were trapped in a car on a snowy road? First FMA fict. RnR please :3


**A/N** : All right… I manage to finish it! Okay, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fict. I found myself interested at this manga recently. It's very interesting story X3 Wish I could buy all the comic books at the same time, but this poor author didn't have any money! XD -_shot_-

Oh yeah, and this story is not beta-ed, so if there are many grammar mistakes, bear with it… Come on, everyone made mistakes XD Oh, yeah. And the characters are OOC enough to destroy the entire FMA story -_shrugged_- Not that bad actually… but… still. OOCness are everywhere -.-' Well, happy reading guys. And Merry Christmas to you all! XD XD

**Desclaimer **: You know it's not mine… -_sigh_-

**Warning!** OOC-ness, slight shounen-ai and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Snowy Accident**

"Al! Al! Where did you put my jacket?" Ed shouted from the front door of their house.

"Um… err… I think it's in your room, brother," Al answered with a shrug.

"Aw, man!"

Ed ran off to his room to find his jacket, "Chi… This bastard colonel will give me a pain in ass all over again!" he thought.

At last, to his own room, but he just couldn't found it, "Al!" Ed shouted once more to his younger brother, "Where is it?" he shouted at frustration.

"Just a minute brother, I think it is at your chair," Al answered.

"WHAT? Oh… great, and this _great fullmetal alchemist_ couldn't see his own jacket in his own chair. Just great!" he grumbled, as he picked his jacket and wore it, then running off to the front door.

"Al, I'm going!" he shouted for the last time before he slammed the door.

"Right," Al sighed. It's not that rare to see his older brother doing this. "I hope he's alright. It's snowing hard outside," he said as he saw the snow that snowed heavily outside the window. "Well, time to call the colonel…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Man… running like that can be an exercise… And on this weather too."

Ed grumbled all way on his way to his superior's room, cleaning the snow on him that he got while running through it. He thought that he might be scolded or… nah… the colonel would never do that to him, instead, he might tease him till death. He sighed at his own thought when he suddenly found himself in front of the colonel's office.

"When did I get here so fast?" Ed sighed and opened the door, seeing all the workers are working on their paper work. He walked to his superior desk.

"Full of paper, as usual," he thought.

"Morning, Ms. Hawkeye," Ed greeted the blond haired woman.

"Morning, Edward," she saluted.

"What? Oh…" paper were pushed to the side, revealing a black haired man with his black eyes, wearing the uniform everybody was wearing, except three stars on his shoulder that marks him as a colonel. "You're here, late again as usual, Fullmetal?" the black haired colonel said.

"Yeah right bastard colonel, just give me my work. I want to finish it as fast as I could," Ed said, "For today," he added.

"Oh? And why such a rush, Fullmetal?" He asked, smirking, making the short blond haired boy got heated up.

Suddenly, this old man came into the room and greeted them, "Hey, Roy! I heard that you are going to have a—"

BANG!

"Ah… sorry Lieutenant Hughes, I thought I saw something beside you," Hawkeye said as she put her gun away.

Hughes give her a look, '_What was that for?_' while colonel Roy Mustang looked relieved. Ed just stood there silently, shocked a bit.

"Oh, and lieutenant, I think I would want to have a word with you," Hawkeye said as she dragged Hughes away as the other looked confused.

"Whoa… what's got in her?" Havoc said scratching his back head.

"You know her," Roy said randomly, "Ok, about your work Fullmetal…"

Minutes later, Ed had all his work on his desk, bunch of them. "This is just great," he mumbled as he looked at his boring paper work. Not everyday he done this, he just hope that he got outside job instead of this paper work. But he just hope to be at home than this boring office. Well… not that boring actually when the colonel is around. They would tease each other until Hawkeye came and glared at them with her gun in her hand, ready to shot anyone who lack off.

Ed sighed. This day he really wanted to take a day off, but then, he also didn't. He really didn't have much time. He still had to recover Al's body and also his limbs, although he really wanted to recover Al's body first. So he just had to work back on his paper work, for today, until there is new news about the Philosophere Stone.

Hours passed and it's getting dark outside as Ed realized that all of the workers had gone home, except him and the colonel. All of his work has already done, but he didn't feel like going home. But if he didn't, he knew that Al would be scared if there is something that happens to him. While Ed was fighting with his mind about going home or stay a bit longer, black eyes were watching the blond. Roy knew that Ed has finished all of his work, but why he didn't go home immediately?

"Fullmetal," he started, "Have you finished all of your work?"

Ed turned his head to find the colonel's black eyes and suddenly he felt nervous, "Wha… what's gotten into me? It's only the bastard colonel…" he thought, as he shook his head.

"Yes," he answered.

"You can go home then," Roy said as he saw the blond boy's eyes widened. "Is there something wrong?" he asked again.

"No… nothing… I'll go home now," Ed said as he stood from his desk and proceed to exit the office. When he about to touch the door's handle, he heard the colonel asking him back again.

"Wait, Fullmetal. I'll escort you until your house," Roy said.

Ed turned to face the colonel again, "What? You think I couldn't get home by myself?" he shouted angrily.

Roy just pointed to the window, "Well… if you feel like killing yourself in weather like this, then go ahead."

It was snowing heavily outside that you might call it snow storm or such. People would die freezing if they are stupid enough to go out without any equipment, like Ed now.

"Urgh… damn… All right then," Ed said slightly feeling embarrassed.

Roy smirked, "Then you'll have to wait for me for a few minutes, _chibi_," he teased.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE MIGHT BE SQUASHED BY THE SNOW OUTSIDE?" Ed shouted. He really hated it if someone call him small or such.

Roy shrugged, "Just wait there," he pointed at the couch.

"Yeah right, bastard colonel," Ed grumbled and sit at the couch.

Roy smirked at the boy, "This will buy some time…" he thought and went back to his work.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't we moving?"

"Out of gas, I think…"

"WHAT? So you are telling me that YOUR car is out of gas? Oh, great, bastard colonel," Ed grumbled.

"Hey! I didn't want this to happen to all right! Let's just walk or…"

"WALK? In a storm like this?" Ed shouted, suddenly he thought of something that happen just minutes ago, "Well… if you feel like killing yourself in weather like this, then go ahead," he said, smirking.

Roy just huffed. He didn't really plan this to happen. Just to buy some time for something… well… yeah. Something… Roy was thinking while Ed looked outside. 'Maybe I WILL get squashed if I'm out there,' he admitted on his mind. Ed sat there and started rubbing his palms together to keep him warm. He never got used to weather like this. Well, his limbs were metal now, so he really couldn't help it when it comes to cold weather like this. Roy, in the other hand, saw this and really felt bad for the boy. Maybe he could use his gloves to made fire, but then, he also could burn the whole car. It's risky.

"Hey, Ed," Roy called him.

Ed turned over to face his superior, "Wha— Hey? You… just called my name…"

"Yeah, what about that?" Roy asked, confused.

Ed slightly blushed, "No… it's… nothing. It just feel strange that… argh! Forget it! What is it?"

Roy eyes had widened a bit, then he smirked at the blush on Ed's face, "Nah… Do you feel cold?" He asked.

Ed hid both of his hands, "Not really."

"Really?"

Roy stared at Ed for moments until, at last, Ed couldn't stand his staring.

"WHAT?" Ed asked, slightly shouting.

"Nothing, Fullmetal. But I'm sure you are feeling cold."

"Wh… why are you thinking like that, Colo— Ah! Hey!" Roy lift Ed off and sit him on his lap and hugged him. Ed blushed furiously, "Colonel! What are you doing? Let me go!" he struggled.

"Sshh… just keep quiet. It's warmer like this," Roy said.

"…" Ed finally gave in. He felt comfortable and… warm. He could feel Roy's warm breath on his ear, making him blushed more.

"He's so cute in this time," Roy thought, chuckling a bit, making Ed's head turned to face him.

"What are you laughing at?" the blond boy asked, embarrassed.

"You."

"What… what are you saying?" Ed said, as he blushed madly.

"Well, to see you in such a weak moment. It's so lucky of me, huh?" Roy teased.

Ed couldn't say anything more. He felt so embarrassed at himself, to be so weak in front of his colonel. He will be so dead to meet him again in the office later. Roy really loved to tease him, especially if he could saw Ed blushed or maybe mad at him. He found it rather cute, actually. Well, on the other hand, the Chibi feel annoyed by it.

"Shut up, colonel shit! Or I'll smack your face off you, and then rip it into pieces and— …mph?"

Ed eyes widened. Did the colonel just… kiss him? Ed tried to struggle free, but he is careless now, in his superior lap. It was a gentle kiss that Ed just couldn't resist at the end. Not long they separated, panting a bit. Roy found the blond boy's face flushed and smirked.

"Well, I think you like that," Roy said teasingly.

Ed turned his head to dodge his colonel eyes, and face, "Wha… what? No… no… NO! I don't, and why did you do that for?"

"Liar," Roy said as he turned Ed face by his finger on Ed's chin.

"Co… Colonel! It's not the right time to do… this kind of action!" Ed protest, "How'd we get out of this place?"

"We'll just have to wait for the rescue team," Roy said.

"Huh? Rescue team? What are you talking about?"

"Now… now, let's just wait here and warm each other shall we?"

"…?"

"Sorry we're late colonel!" Riza said as she opened the car's door.

"..."

No answer from both of them gave Riza a little hint what just happened. She then pulled her gun from her gun sack and... BANG! One shot makes Roy and Ed jumped.

"Liu... Lieutenant!" Roy repaired his appearance, "Ehm... Alright lieutenant, please take Fullmetal home. I think he is too tired for the party," Roy said.

"Certainly," Riza said then she looked at Ed, who was looking her with a hint of gulilt in his eyes. "Well, colonel, please step aside so that Edward could moved out from the car."

"Oh... yeah. Right..."

Roy stepped out from the car. In front of him, there are two military car. Looks like Hawkeye knew when to prepare something when something went wrong.

"Lieutenant, I think I'll go to the office again. Please meet me there later," Roy said tiredly, then entering the car.

"Yes, Colonel. Edward, come. Let me take you home," Riza said softly.

Edward went outside the car. He really felt cold and he just want to be home as quick as possible.

"Edward, are you feeling cold?" Riza asked worried.

"It's... not that cold liutenat," Ed said with a small smile.

"Well... just keep yourself warm Edward. If you need more blanket, I bring more at the back seat," Riza said.

"Thanks."

Ed tried to grab the blanket on the back seat and he succeded. He quickly wrap himself with the blankets. He felt warmer now. Slowly he felt his eyes closing. He was very tired and also cold, a little rest won't be matter, right? Then he let himself to fall asleep.

"... is... ev.. thing... re... dy...?"

_Uhn...? Where..._

"Wait... no... put it there."

_It's Al's voice. But... who is he talking with?_

"Alright! Now we wait for brother to wake up."

"Unh... Al?"

"Brother! You're awake!" he chirped.

"Yeah? Where is... this?" Ed sat up from a sofa, looks like he had been brought there. But by who?

"Ah, Fullmetal. It's about time you wake up," said a familiar voice.

"Mustang..." Ed growled, "So, you're the one who brought me here?" Ed asked.

"It's the liutenant, remember?" Roy said, smirking, "But then, me or Riza, one of us will bring you here at the end," he said.

Ed shrugged, "What's this decoration?"

"Brother! This is christmas remember?" Al said.

Ed blinked, "Oh... right. Today, huh?"

"I thought you'll forget, that's why we all set this up for you," Roy said.

"Geez, boss. Don't you wanna have fun at this day?" Havoc said, scratching his back.

"There's even present you know," Breda said.

"Christmas is a day when we celebrate and receive or giving gifts," Falman said.

"I don't think he is asking the definition, Falman," Riza said, sighing.

Ed blinked rapidly, not believing his eyes, until unconsiously his tears fell over.

"E... Ed?"

"Wha..." Ed cleaned his face from the tears, "Don't know where it came from... But... thanks guys," Ed said, smiling brightly.

"Don't mention it, Edward," Riza said, smiling back.

"Right, boss."

"Ain't christmas a nice day?" Fuery said.

Roy walked to Ed, "Well, this is christmas, Fullmetal. And I had a gift for you," he said.

"Err... what?" Ed asked worrily.

Roy lowered his face and kiss the blond boy.

"A kiss."

All people there just stood silently, some was shock, but some just smile, or smirking.

Ed sat there silently, blushing, until... "YOU BASTARD!"

And a punch flew over the colonel's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Geez, colonel. I didn't think that you'll have THIS on your face," Riza said as she place a bandage on Roy's face.

"Well, it's not my fault… I mean. It's not ONLY my fault," Roy said twitching slightly at the bruise on his cheek.

Riza sighed, "Colonel, if you do it THAT way, I don't think that Ed would just let you have him," she said, smirking, "Easily."

**FLASH BACK**

"Now… now, let's just wait here and warm each other shall we?"

"…?"

Roy lowered his face to meet Ed's face. Ed's eyes widened for the several times this day and…

SLAP!

Right. He slapped his superior face and quickly seated back on his seat.

"That's served you right!" Ed said, his face still blushing.

"…" Roy just stayed there in silent. He was shocked. He didn't think that Ed would resist him this bad.

Not long from that, Hawkeye and the other came to rescue them…

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Well... that's... pretty simple colonel," Riza said.

"I didn't think that he... hated me that much..."

"You could always try another way," she said.

Roy posed in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, you're right. He didn't really hate my kiss you know. Ah... I still have some hope!" Roy said excitedly, "I'll just have to do the first move then. Thanks lieutenant, that really helped!"

"My pleasure..."

"Alright! I'll go home for now and fight for my love tomorrow again!" Roy said loudly as he ran off the office. "Thanks, Riza!" Roy echoed.

"... He is really a simple man..." Riza said, sighing slightly giggling.

Well... Looks like Roy will have to find a way to make Ed in love with him. Go Roy!

**- OWARI -

* * *

**

**A/N** : Well... finished at last. Sorry for the lame ending. I really couldn't write more XD Well, this is my first FMA fict. Please give me some comment about it so I could make a better one next time. Thanks! XD

Review, please?


End file.
